


Journey to the Past

by pucklebastian



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Anastasia AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucklebastian/pseuds/pucklebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtis Hummel disappeared ten years ago, assumed dead after a tragedy that left his mother murdered, and his father heartbroken. Could Kurt, an orphan with no idea who he is, be the long-lost son? Based on the 20th Century Fox film, Anastasia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rumor in Lima

There was once a time when Ohio State Senator Burt Hummel was happy. When he would throw dinner parties, welcoming his fellow politicians from both sides to enjoy the food and dancing. The source of his happiness came, not from his successful political career, but from his family. His beautiful and charming wife, Elizabeth, and his young son Curtis, a rambunctious, fashionable boy. Burt hadn’t known much about Elizabeth when they met, except that she was from New York City, and had come to Ohio to escape a problem in the city.

Burt himself was planning to surprise Elizabeth with a trip to New York to reunite with her parents, whom she hadn’t seen since she’d fled the city. Burt was secretly planning to move to New York City permanently, and run for Senator in the state, on his way to becoming a Senator in Washington DC. The party he was throwing that night had a double purpose; not only to appease his young son, who had been begging for a chance to wear his newest suit, but also to meet New York politicians. Everything was going according to plan.

Burt watched, smiling, as Curtis and Elizabeth twirled across the dance floor. Burt excused himself from the Congressman’s wife he was talking to, and tapped his son’s shoulder.

“Dad! I’m dancing with Mommy now, you can dance with her later.” Curtis turned back to his mother, who smiled at her husband.

“Actually, Curtis, I wanted to speak to you for a moment. Let your mother have a moment of rest, to talk to some of the other politician’s wives.” Burt led his son away, giving Elizabeth a quick kiss before he did.

“Talk to me about what, Dad?” Curtis crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Well, Curtis, your mother and I will be taking a trip soon. You’ll have to stay here in Ohio for a bit, then we’ll be sending for you. While we’re gone, you’ll be staying with some friends.”

“You’re leaving me here? You can’t, I want to go with you!” Curtis protested, face turning red. Neither Curtis nor Burt noticed a small boy, about Curtis’s age peak out from the kitchen. He looked at Curtis, tilting his head at the spectacle of a Senator’s son about to throw a tantrum.

“Blaine!” A hand grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back into the kitchen.

“Curtis, please don’t make a scene. You’ll only have to stay here for a few weeks. While your mother and I are gone, you can keep this.” Burt took a velvet box out of the pocket of his jacket, and opened it to reveal a pin in the shape of New York State. On the back of the pin was inscribed “ _Together in NYC_.”

“Together in New York City? You mean it, Dad? You won’t leave me in Ohio forever?”

“I never would, Curtis. You’re my son, and I love you.” Just at that moment, Burt Hummel swears he was happiest. He would never be that happy ever again, because of what happened next.

The doors burst open, a tall, muscular, blonde woman sweeping in. A boy, only a few years older than Curtis, followed after her, smirking at the party guests. Elizabeth Hummel noticed the woman, and gasped, her glass dropping from her hand and crashing on the floor.

“Cassandra?”

“It’s been too long, Liz, darling. To think you would run to the only man in Ohio planning to move his political career to New York.” The woman, Cassandra, took a martini from a terrified young waiter, and sipped it, smiling all the time at Elizabeth.

“Whatever you want with me, you leave my family out of this.” Elizabeth was shaking, silently begging that Burt and Curtis would stay away. Burt, for his part, wanted to go up to the woman who’d shocked his wife so much, but Curtis, perhaps sensing his mother’s distress at Cassandra finding out about him, had pulled his father to hide near the kitchens.

“Oh, I want nothing to do with the politician. I hear you’ve had a son, though. Congratulations.” Cassandra set the now-empty martini glass down, and stepped towards Elizabeth.

“Please. Please, I’ll go with you, back to New York, back to my fate, but _please_ don’t hurt Curtis.” Elizabeth was crying now, shaking harder and harder. The other party guests stared at the two women, not knowing what to do about the scene playing out in front of them.

“You, Elizabeth Patricia Duvall, you have caused me too much trouble not to suffer yourself. You ruined my entire life, Lizzie. And now I’m going to ruin yours. Where is your son?” Cassandra stopped in front of Elizabeth, still smiling. The young boy who had come in with her was walking through the crowd, looking for Curtis.

“Cassie, _please_.” Elizabeth begged, openly weeping. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for everything that happened between us. I’m sorry that father loved me more than you, I’m sorry mother never cared, I’m sorry that Tony-”

Cassandra shrieked at the name, pulling a gun out from her jacket. The party guests ducked down, screaming. Burt tried to charge at madwoman, but Curtis pushed him back, into the kitchen itself.

“Cassie, please, Cassie don’t do anything you might regret.”

“It’s too late for that now, Elizabeth. I swear, if it’s the last thing I do, your husband will know the pain of losing everyone he loves, just as I have.” Cassandra aimed the gun at her sister and fired. The hall erupted into chaos. Burt screamed at the sound of his wife dying, pushing Curtis away to run to her. Curtis grabbed him before Cassandra could see either of them, pulling him back towards the kitchens.

“Dad, we have to go, we have to go!” Curtis scream-sobbed, pulling his weeping father further and further from the dead woman that meant so much to them both. Blaine noticed the Senator and his son, and grabbed Curtis’s hand.

“This way! There’s a back way out!” Blaine led them to a dumbwaiter elevator. “Go down all the way, then follow the hallway till you reach a door. Go!” Blaine slammed the door closed, just as Cassandra swept into the kitchen, pointing the gun at the staff.

“Where are they? Give me the boy, at least, I don’t need the Senator.” Cassandra glanced around the room, her eyes landing on Blaine who stood protectively in front of the dumbwaiter. “Where does that lead? Answer me, boy!” Cassandra grabbed Blaine, who shook his head, glaring at her. She sighed, whacking him with the butt of his pistol, and he dropped to the floor.

“Anyone else want to defy me? Where does that elevator go?”

Outside, Burt and Curtis were running for their lives, towards the car at the gate that would take them both to the airport, to New York City. Curtis stumbled, tripping and falling down. Burt stopped, turning to see his son clutching at his bloodied knee, the pants of his brand new suit ripped. He ran back towards him, only to see Cassandra emerge from the building. She saw Curtis, and raised her gun.

“No!” Burt lunged towards Curtis, dragging him away just as Cassandra fired. He picked the boy up in his arms, running as fast as he could towards the car. Cassandra aimed again, but right before she could pull the trigger, the party guests burst through the door, making Cassandra flail and drop the gun. She was swept up in the crowd, none of them realizing she was the reason for their panic. Brody, the young boy who’d been with her, came out last, munching on stolen sweets from the kitchen. He looked around, not seeing the woman who’d plucked him off the streets, but noticing her gun lying on the ground. He picked it up, clicked the safety on, and pocketed it, before turning and walking in the opposite direction from the panicked crowd or the remaining Hummels.

Burt set Curtis down, once he realized Cassandra was gone. The two continued running towards the car, but once again Curtis tripped and fell, the laces on his shoes untied. He hit his head against an uprooted tree root, blacking out cold.

“Curtis!” Burt yelled, turning back to his son. His security personnel swarmed around him, forcing him towards the car, just as another crowd ran in engulfing his son. “No! Stop, I have to get my son!”

“Primary responsibility is you, Sir. We’ll send someone back for Curtis as soon as we know you’re safe.” The security guard all but pushed Burt into the car, slamming the door. Burt pounded at the window, screaming for his son.

“Curtis! Curtis!”

A woman in the second wave of panicking, fleeing party guests noticed the young boy on the ground. She picked him up, carrying him away from the Senators car and towards the small woods nearby the house. He stirred slightly in her arms, and she glanced down at him, just as a blow from something, another party guest frantically throwing a rock at what he assumed was the crazy woman trying to run away with the Senator’s son, caused her to fall, dropping Curtis who rolled into the woods. The party guests were frantically trying to make sense of what had happened, where the crazy woman had gone, as the police arrived. No one remembered seeing Curtis disappear, not even the man who only a moment ago had thrown the rock. No one knew that Curtis Hummel lay, unconscious, in the woods next to the Senator’s house.

**~10 Years Later~**

The headlines on the local papers all blared the same thing: _Senator Burt Hummel Offers Reward On Any Information About His Long-Lost Son, Curtis_.

Rumors moved fast in the small town of Lima, Ohio, where the Senator had gotten his start, and soon everyone in the town was whispering about the possibility that young Curtis Hummel had survived that tragic night. His body had never been found, and for all anyone knew, Curtis Hummel had been taken by someone else at the party that night.

Blaine walked past two women huddled over a paper, chatting to each other about the news. Blaine smirked when he saw the article, complete with picture, on Curtis Hummel. Blaine bought a paper himself, tearing the picture of the young Hummel out before handing the paper to a young girl running by. Blaine turned the corner, walking up to a tall, blond man.

“Here it is, Sam. Our ticket out of this town, and to riches beyond compare!”

“I’m not sure the Senator will accept a photograph of his son as evidence that he’s alive.” Sam took the picture, studying the features of the boy.

“We’ll use the photo as a reference, when we hold auditions later today.” Blaine hooked arms with Sam, the two walking down the street towards the old Community Theater.

Blaine and Sam had a plan, to train a boy that looked enough like Curtis Hummel to be believable on every aspect of Curtis Hummel’s life. They would present the boy to Senator Hummel, in New York, and collect the reward before anyone was the wiser. The plan had the added of bonus of Blaine having spent time in the Senator’s Ohio mansion, and Sam’s family being members of the Senator’s personal security. The plan was foolproof.

A few miles out from Lima, was a run-down orphanage. Kurt, who had wandered towards the orphanage ten years ago, with absolutely no idea who he was, was currently being berated by Roz Washington, the head of the orphanage.

“I got you a job, in Westerville. It’s a good opportunity for you, and a chance for me to finally be rid of you.” Roz pushed a letter into Kurt’s hand. “Give this to the boss when you get there.”

“You want to get rid of me, Roz? I thought you liked me.” Kurt grinned, pocketing the letter, that he knew had cash in it.

“You wander in here ten years ago, with no family, no idea who you even are, and I took care of you out of the goodness of my heart. I fed you, I clothed you, I-”

“Provided for my every need, I know, I know.” Kurt sighed, turning to wave goodbye to the other orphans.

“You can remember that rant, but you can’t remember who you are?” Roz glared at Kurt, who shrugged.

“I have a clue, though! The pin.” Kurt opened his jacket to reveal a New York State pin, fastened to the color of his shirt. “Together in New York City.”

“Together in New York City. Right, well if you ever find a way to get there, you let me know what you find.” Roz laughed. “Hurry up, before the sun starts to go down. Follow this path, and when you get to the fork in the road, turn left!” Roz slammed the gate closed, watching Kurt walk down the path for a bit, before turning and going back into the orphanage.

Kurt sighed, kicking at the snow as he walked. He reached the fork, noticing the signs that marked to paths: one to Westerville, and one to Lima. “Turn left. Well I know what’s left. I’ll be Kurt the orphan forever.” Kurt looked at the sign for Lima.

“But if I go right…” Kurt sat down in the snow next to the signs, looking up at the sky. “If there’s anyone up there, give me a sign. Some clue as to what I should do.”

Just at that moment, a small, yellowish dog popped out from behind Kurt, and grabbed onto his scarf. The dog pulled, dragging the scarf through the snow and away from Kurt.

“Hey! Come back here!” Kurt grabbed the other end of the scarf, tugging it back from the dog. The animal just ran around Kurt, tangling the scarf around his legs. Kurt fell, releasing the scarf in order to brace himself against the snow. The dog barked, running towards Lima, with the scarf in his mouth. “Come on, I don’t have time for this. I’m waiting for a sign.” Kurt stood up, looking at the dog, who barked again, and ran again towards Lima. Kurt’s eyes widened. “Oh. Okay I get it. A dog wants me to go to Lima. Sign received.” Kurt walked up to the dog, and picked up his scarf. He smiled at the little dog, and gestured for it to follow him. The dog barked again, and followed Kurt down the path towards Lima.

Kurt walked through the snow towards Lima, past houses and trees and even a frozen river. Whatever he found in Lima, it had to be better than what he’d left behind. He could buy a ticket to New York, and try to find his family there. Kurt picked up the little dog, tucking him into his large jacket pocket.

“Come on, Pavarotti.” Kurt nodded at the name. It seemed to fit the dog, somehow. Kurt ran down the snowy hill and into the town. He kept walking until he reached a train station. Kurt approached the ticket desk, smiling.

“One ticket to New York City, please.”

The man glanced at Kurt, grumbling. “That’ll be 98 dollars.”

Kurt blanched, reaching into his pockets. He pulled out the letter, and nothing else. “I don’t have…” Kurt opened the letter, pulling out $20. “I don’t have that much.”

“Sorry, kid.” The ticket seller frowned.

“Next!” Kurt stepped back, clutching the 20 in his hand. Pavarotti barked from his pocket. Kurt stumbled backwards, into a little old lady.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” The woman grinned at him, revealing her missing teeth. Kurt gasped, pocketing the $20.

“You want to go to New York? Go see Blaine Anderson, at the Senator’s mansion. He can help you. But you didn’t hear it from me.” The old woman smiled at Kurt, then disappeared into the crowd.

“Thank you!” Kurt called out, before turning and running out of the train station.


	2. In the Dark of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt meets Sam and Blaine, who promise him a trip to New York City, on the condition he pretend to be Curtis Hummel, long-lost son of Senator Burt Hummel. Meanwhile, Cassandra July reveals why she killed Elizabeth Hummel all those years ago.

Blaine crossed another name off the list of actors, almost ripping the paper as he did. Sam, sensing Blaine’s frustration took the pen from him, smiling at the man on the stage.

“Thanks, that’s… We’ll let you know.” The man turned and left with a huff.

Blaine rubbed the bridge of his nose, willing himself not to lose his temper. He and Sam had sat through audition after horrible audition for the role of “Curtis Hummel” and not a single one had even come close to being good enough. The men who came in were too old, too young, too fat, too thin, and overall just bad.

The last audition of the day walked in, wearing a tacky faux fur coat, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He dropped his coat in a heap on the floor, revealing a sailor style suit.

“Daddy, it’s me, Curtis.” The man coughed, his voice monotone.

Blaine groaned, slamming his head on the desk. Sam didn’t even try to seem nice as he told the man onstage to go.

After locking up the theater, Sam and Blaine walked down the street back towards the Senator’s Mansion, where they had been staying.

“Not a single one of those guys were good, Blaine. Not. A. One.” Sam sighed, throwing his list of resumes up in the air.

Blaine patted his friend on the shoulder. “He’s out there somewhere, Sam. Our Curtis. Right under our noses!” Blaine gestured, almost hitting a raggedly dressed man speaking to an older man.

Kurt glared at the two men who walked past, then turned back to the elderly man he’d been speaking to.

“The Senator’s Mansion? No, no one’s lived there for years.”

“Well, thanks anyway.” Kurt smiled at the man, and walked away. He wandered through the town for a while, before coming up to a hill.

On top of the hill was a large, beautiful mansion. Kurt felt something, almost like nostalgia, hit him. He walked up to the mansion, peering in through the cracks in the boarded up windows. Pavarotti leaped out of Kurt’s pocket, running up to the back door, and squeezing through underneath the planks of wood that boarded it up.

“Pav! Pavarotti, get back here!” Kurt hissed, running up to the door. He peered in, not seeing the small dog. Kurt sighed, gripping the wood. He pulled, and the wood broke, from years of rot. Kurt fell into the snow with a grunt, the rotting wood on top of him. He shoved the wood off, and walked into the mansion.

“Pavarotti!” Kurt half-called, half-whispered for the dog. He turned the corner, finding himself in a grand ballroom. Pavarotti ran out from a side room, his tail wagging.

“There you are.” Kurt walked up to the dog, who ran back into the room. Kurt followed him, entering what had to be a dining room. There was a table set in the middle of the room, the dishes and centerpiece covered in dust and cobwebs. The strange feeling Kurt had had before came back, even stronger this time.

Kurt picked up one of the plates, and wiped the dust off. A vision appeared for a moment on the plate, an elegantly dressed couple dancing. Kurt blinked, setting the plate down. Pavarotti whined.

“This place. It’s like something out of a dream.” Kurt walked through the room, running his hands along the furniture and walls. He felt like he belonged in that mansion. He felt like he had belonged in that mansion, at one time, but he didn’t anymore. Pavarotti followed Kurt as the boy aimlessly wandered from room to room.

Upstairs in the mansion, Blaine and Sam sat in front of a fire, enjoying a warm meal.

Blaine’s brow furrowed, and he looked at Sam. “Do you hear something?”

Another vision started as Kurt walked back into the ballroom. Figures, couples, appeared all around Kurt, dancing and laughing. Kurt looked around to see a man and woman smiling at him. Kurt turned, and suddenly his old, ragged clothes were transformed into a perfectly tailored tuxedo, complete with bow tie and diamond cuff links. The man walked up to Kurt, hugging him. The woman kissed his cheek, and pulled him into the crowd to dance with her. It felt so right, to Kurt, to be dancing with this woman. It felt like home.

“Hey! You!” Blaine called from the stairs, jolting Kurt out of the vision. He looked up, gasping at the two men on the stairs. Kurt bolted towards the back rooms he’d came in from.

“Wait, stop!” Blaine ran down the stairs, trying to catch Kurt. Kurt ran into another room, this one displaying a large photograph of the Senator, his wife, and Curtis. Blaine ran into the room after Kurt, cornering him. Kurt turned to look at Blaine, standing next to Curtis on the photograph.

“What are you- whoa.” Blaine’s eyes widened when he saw the intruder standing next to the photo of Curtis Hummel. They looked identical, the same pair of piercing blue eyes coming from the young boy in the photo, and the young man standing next to it.

“Listen man, you can’t just-” Sam walked into the room, and was stopped by Blaine.

“Sam, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Blaine pointed at Kurt, grinning.

Sam squinted at Kurt, then noticed the photo behind him. “Oh. Wow.”

“Yeah.” Blaine walked up to Kurt, circling him. Kurt glared at the strange man who hadn’t stopped staring at him.

“Can you help me? What are you doing? Stop. I’m looking for Blaine.” Kurt grabbed Blaine, stopping the other man from circling him anymore.

“Really? What for?” Blaine grinned, stepping back.

“I was told he could help me get to New York, only I’m not supposed to say who told me.”

“You’re in luck.” Blaine smacked Sam’s chest. “Tickets.”

Sam handed Blaine a stack of tickets for the circus that had come into town a week ago. The two men had tried scalping extra tickets, with no result.

“These,” Blaine said, waving the ‘tickets’ in front of Kurt’s face, “just so happen to be three tickets to New York City by train.”

“Great! I only have $20 though, I hope it’s enough.” Kurt reached out to grab one of the tickets, but Blaine snatched them out of reach, handing them back to Sam.

“Well, I wish I could help you, but that third ticket is for him.” Blaine pointed at the young boy in the photograph. “Curtis Hummel.”

Kurt looked at the boy, frowning. Once again, that strange feeling was back.

“You know, you look an awful lot like him.” Sam walked up to Kurt, studying him. “What did you say you’re name was?”

“Kurt.”

“You got a last name, Kurt?” Blaine stepped up to Kurt’s other side, still grinning.

“No. I have no idea who I am or where I come from. I just have this.” Kurt unfastened the pin from his shirt, handing it to Sam.

Sam turned it over, reading the inscription on the back. “Together in New York City?”

“It’s the only clue I have to where my family might be.”

“You don’t know who you are.” Blaine took the pin from Sam, looking it over before handing it back to Kurt. “You don’t remember what happened to you.”

“No one knows what happened to him.” Sam grabbed Kurt’s arm, leading him out of the room.

“You’re looking for family in New York City…” Blaine followed.

“His only family is in New York City!” Sam laughed.

“Wait. Are you trying to say that I’m Curtis Hummel? The long-lost Senator’s son?” Kurt stared at the two men.

“Everything fits.” Blaine nodded.

“No way. That’s crazy, you’re crazy. There’s no way.” Kurt shook his head.

“You know, I’m sure you’re right. Sorry. Good luck getting to New York.” Blaine grabbed Sam, walking away from Kurt.

“What are you doing? Are you crazy? That guy is the closest we’ve come to finding a match!”

“Relax, Sam. Walk a little slower.”

Kurt looked back at the photograph of the Hummels, tilting his head at the young boy. It couldn’t be possible, and yet…

“Blaine! Wait!”

Blaine grinned at Sam, turning to see Kurt running towards them. “Yes?”

“You know, who’s to say I’m not him? I could be a Senator’s son. And even if I’m not, there’s no harm in going to New York to find out. Once I’m there, I can try to find my family.” Kurt rationalized.

“Exactly! Besides, look at you. You have to be him!” Blaine clapped Kurt’s shoulder, still smiling.

“You’re Curtis Hummel!” Sam pulled Kurt out of the mansion, Blaine and Pavarotti following.

“I’m Curtis Hummel.” Kurt nodded, scooping Pavarotti up into his arms.

“What is that? That mutt is not coming with us.” Blaine stared at the small dog.

“Pavarotti _is_ coming with us.” Kurt scratched the dog’s head.

“I’m allergic to dogs.”

“Too bad. The dog stays.” Kurt stuck his tongue out, smirking.

“Already acting like a spoiled politician’s son. You have to be Curtis Hummel.” Sam laughed.

From where he stood, just outside the gardener’s cottage a few yards away, Brody heard the whole conversation. He scoffed, pulling Cassie’s gun from its holster. “Yeah, good luck with that. Curtis Hummel is dead.”

Brody had been there that night. He knew there was no way Curtis could have survived. True, no one had ever found a body, and yes the man with Sam and Blaine did look a lot like the Senator’s son.

“No way. No, he’s dead. Right?” Brody glanced down at the gun, noticing something carved into the handle for the first time in ten years. It was an address, in Westerville. Brody stared at the address, then back at the retreating figures of the men.

“I hope you’re there, Cassie, or you’ve left some sort of clue. Because I may have just found him.”

Brody arrived at the house that evening, and knocked at the door. It swung open, Cassandra July standing in the doorway. Her face broke into a grin when she recognized Brody, and an even wider grin when she saw her gun.

“Come in, my friend.”

“Cassie. Wow. I thought you were… I mean after you… You’re alive?” Brody stammered, walking into the house. Cassandra took the gun, stroking it lovingly.

“I am, Brody, I am. After all these years you’ve come back to me.”

“Yeah, I have some news. About Hummel.”

“The Senator? He’s miserable.” Cassandra gloated, putting the gun on a rack on the wall.

“Not him, the other one. Curtis.”

“Curtis is dead.”

“Well… Actually…”

“Brody. Are you trying to tell me that Curtis Hummel is still alive? That the last thing proving my dear sister ever had a heart, is still out there breathing?” Cassandra turned and looked at Brody, her eyes bearing into him.

“Yes?” Brody shrunk away from her. “I mean, there’s this guy who looks like him, and he’s going to New York.”

“No, this is not good news at all. Brody, pack your things. We’re going to New York.”

“Why do you want this kid dead anyway?” Brody asked.

“Brody, before I became the beautiful, captivating woman you see standing before you, I was frumpy little Cassandra Julianne Duvall, in love with _books_.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “My older sister Elizabeth had the looks, the boys, and the love of our parents. She had everything, and didn’t even realize it. There was a boy in New York, Tony. Both my sister and I were in love with him, and for once, he loved me instead of her. But she couldn’t take it! She couldn’t stand that I finally had something for myself. Elizabeth seduced Tony away from me, and he was so guilty that he cheated on me with her, that he left. He disappeared, with only a note telling me not to look for him, that he never really loved me. He left that note with her. And she ran away too. She ran here to Ohio, and tried to forget what she did to me.”

“Your sister stole your man, so you decided to kill her and her son?” Brody stared at Cassandra, the realization that she might actually be crazy crossing his mind.

“She ruined my life!” Cassandra shrieked, grabbing the gun and pointing it at Brody. “Are you taking her side?”

“No, no of course not, Cassie, I would never.” Brody shook his head, babbling frantically, his eyes fixed on the gun currently pointing at his chest.

“Good.” Cassie holstered the gun. Her phone buzzed, and she checked it, her lips pursed. “Unfortunately our transport out of here won’t be for a few more days, but I do have a network of… people who have helped me over the years. Those sympathetic with my story. One of them has just informed that they have boarded the same train as Curtis and his companions. We may not have to go to New York at all.”

“…You have a network?”

**~/~**

Kurt sat across from Sam and Pavarotti in the private train car Sam had bought for the trip. Blaine had gone out to get food, on Kurt’s orders. Sam alternated between scratching Pavarotti, and writing in his notebook. Unbeknownst to Kurt, Sam was filling out boarding pass information in blue ink, the official railway ink color.

Blaine came back in, tossing Kurt a sandwich, and going to sit next to Sam. Pavarotti growled at Blaine, who sighed at sat next to Kurt instead.

“Great, the mutt gets a window seat.” Blaine grumbled.

Kurt nodded, smiling. Pavarotti wagged his tail, and Sam chuckled. He finished filling out the last fake boarding pass, and stood to go find the conductor. Pavarotti jumped from the seat into Kurt’s lap, where he stood to look out the window. Blaine got up as well, taking the seat Pavarotti had just vacated.

Sam shook his head at the display, then left the car. He walked down the hall, until he came across a pair of older women, who had their boarding passes with them.

“Can you believe they changed it to black ink?” One woman asked.

“After all these years, it’s amazing.” The other woman responded.

Sam’s eyes went wide, looking down at the boarding passes he had just finished filling out in _blue_ ink. He turned and ran back to the private car.

Kurt had fallen asleep, Pavarotti curled in his lap. Blaine looked up at Sam, and noticed the panic on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Black ink! _100 years_ of blue ink, and they decide to change to black, today of all days.” Sam waved the boarding passes in front of Blaine.

“Okay. Well, we’ll just have to… Not be here when they come by to check for boarding passes.”

“Right. Right.” Sam started taking the bags out of the overhead compartment. Pavarotti perked up, looking at Sam. Blaine shook Kurt awake.

“What?” Kurt swung at Blaine, hitting him.

“Ow.” Blaine rubbed his face. “Get up, we have to go.”

“Go where? Sam what’s going on?” Kurt stood, holding Pavarotti, who started barking.

“We’re… being moved to nicer quarters. Larger.” Sam smiled, hoping he sounded convincing. Kurt glared at him, but didn’t protest. Blaine grabbed the rest of the bags, and the three went down the hall towards the front of the train.

Sam ushered them into the luggage car, closing the door hurriedly.

“The luggage car, Sam? There wouldn’t be anything wrong with our tickets, would there?” Kurt looked at the blond man, who shrugged.

None of them knew that a man had followed them. He sent a message to the engineer, who turned the throttle up to maximum speed on the control board, and locked the door to the engine room. The engineer climbed up and over the train cars, and away from the luggage car, and the main engine car. The first man, a passenger, activated a function on his phone that detached the first two cars from the rest of the train. Both the passenger and the engineer were members of Cassandra July’s “network.”

“Um, guys? Where did the rest of the train go?” Kurt looked out the window realizing that the entire rest of the train was gone. Sam started to panic.

“We’re going way too fast!” Blaine shouted, opening the door to get to the main car. He saw that the train was at full speed, with no sign of the engineer. “We need to detach from the main car!”

Kurt handed Blaine a wrench, and Blaine managed to detach the two cars.

Back on the, now immobile, rest of the train, the engineer pressed a button on his own phone. A few yards from where Kurt, Blaine, and Sam were still barreling down the track, a bridge exploded.

“Not good! Big problem!” Sam yelled.

“We need to slow down!” Blaine yelled, grabbing a chain. He hooked it to the front of the car, then crawled underneath to the other end.

“Look out!” Kurt shouted, pulling Blaine up just as the hook on the other end of the chain latched onto a rail that splintered and exploded, the wood flying.

“To think that could have been you.” Kurt smirked.

“If we get out of this alive, remind me to thank you.” Blaine muttered, hooking the chain to the tracks again, and climbing back into the car.

The entire car lurched. Sam, holding most of the luggage, stood next to Kurt who held Pavarotti close under one arm. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand, who held the remaining bags in the other arm.

“This is our stop!” Kurt shouted. “Jump!”

The three men leapt from the car, and rolled down the snowy bank. The engine car barreled over the nonexistent bridge, the luggage car rolling until it too fell down the gorge. Kurt groaned, feeling sore all over, but alive. A small bark from Pavarotti confirmed that the dog was also alive. Sam, still holding onto the luggage, appeared, helping Kurt up. Blaine walked up to them, eyes wide.

“I hate trains. Remind me to never take the train again.” Blaine grumbled, taking some of the luggage from Sam.

The three walked down the hill until they came to another small town.

“Are we going to walk to New York?” Kurt muttered.

“No, we’re taking a bus.” Blaine pointed to where Sam was currently purchasing _Greyhound_ tickets.

“Oh, we’re taking a bus to New York.” Kurt smiled.

“Actually we’re taking the bus to Maine, then a boat from Maine to New York.” Blaine took the tickets from Sam, handing one to Kurt.

“Oh good, a boat.” Kurt hooked arms with Sam, the three heading off to the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading and liking this story so far!


	3. Learn To Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt learns how to act like a Senator's son, and Blaine discovers the truth.

The bus trip would take a few days, which meant overnight stays in different motels across the country. At the first motel, Sam took out his phone, and started texting someone.

“Who’s Sam texting?” Kurt asked, coming out of the bathroom dressed for the night.

“Rachel Berry.” Blaine answered, rolling his eyes.

“A special someone, Sam?” Kurt smirked. Sam smiled, shaking his head.

“A friend. A good friend. We’re going to meeting her in New York.”

“I thought we were going to meet the Senator in New York.” Kurt looked between the two men, concerned.

“Well, you have to convince Rachel first. Answer a few questions, look the part…” Blaine shrugged.

“What? No one told me I was supposed to pass a test!” Kurt glared at Sam.

“Don’t worry about it. Blaine and I will teach you everything about Curtis. His favorite food, his favorite song, his moisturizing routine. It’ll be fun.” Sam reassured Kurt.

“It’ll be lying.” Kurt frowned.

“You don’t know if it’s really lying. Rachel definitely won’t know.” Blaine shrugged.

“What if I can’t learn everything?” Kurt tugged at the hem of his sleep shirt. Blaine pulled his hand away, smiling.

“Hey, if Sam can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.”

“Me?” Sam looked at Blaine, who nodded.

“We’ll all learn how to be spoiled Senator’s sons together.”

The next few days were spent learning all about Curtis Hummel. Sam and Blaine asked Kurt about Hummel’s family life, his daily routine as a child, his favorite activities and anything else that might be relevant. In between these quizzes, Sam and Blaine helped Kurt learn how to act like someone who had spent a childhood surrounded by maids and butlers to serve his every need, and had grown up with free reign over a large mansion and grounds.

Finally, the trio arrived in Maine, and boarded the ship that would take them to New York City. Blaine walked up to Kurt, holding out a garment bag.

“What’s this?” Kurt took the bag, unzipping it to reveal an elegant gray suit. “Is this for me?”

Blaine nodded. “I thought you could wear it, in New York.”

“It’s… Kind of a drab color.” Kurt frowned.

“Hey, that’s a Marc Jacobs suit.” Blaine looked Kurt up and down, who still preferred his old clothes to the new ones Sam and Blaine had bought for Kurt’s arrival in New York. “Try it on.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, going down the stairs to change in the currently unoccupied room. Sam looked at Blaine, smirking.

“Ah, young love.” He joked.

“What? There isn’t any… I don’t even _like_ -” Blaine trailed off, seeing Kurt in the suit for the first time. He had found some hair product in one of the bags, and had styled his hair up in a perfect coif. Kurt turned, showing off the flattering suit. Blaine stared, unable to form words.

“You look great, Kurt!” Sam walked up to Blaine, smacking him on the back to snap him out of his trance. Blaine coughed, nodding.

“Yeah, you look… Wow.” Blaine gestured to all of Kurt.

“This is as good a time as any for a dance lesson. Curtis loved dancing.” Sam grabbed Blaine’s arm, leading him to an empty part of the ship’s deck. He positioned Kurt and Blaine’s arms for a waltz. The two started spinning, unsteady.

“Kurt, let Blaine lead for now, so you can pick up what it feels like. You can switch after a while.” Sam called out. The two men fell into a rhythm, stepping perfectly. Sam watched them, realizing how well they looked together, dancing on the deck of the boat.

“Oh.” Sam looked between the two, noticing the smiles on both faces, the eyes they only had for each other. Sam knew Blaine was gay, but he had never bothered asking Kurt. It seemed, now, that both men had started to become attracted to the other.

Kurt and Blaine spun across the deck, oblivious to Sam watching them. Blaine dipped Kurt, pulling him back up even closer than before.

“I feel a bit dizzy.” Kurt confessed, blushing red.

“It’s probably from all the spinning.” Blaine whispered, stopping.

“The spinning, right.” Kurt looked at Blaine.

“Maybe we should stop.” Blaine leaned closer to Kurt.

“We have stopped.” Kurt leaned in as well. Their lips were mere millimeters apart. Kurt took a breath, his eyes fluttering closed. Sam coughed, making both boys jump apart.

“I think that’s enough dancing for today.” Sam glared at Blaine. Kurt nodded, and ran back downstairs. Blaine turned away, walking to the edge of the ship to watch the water.

Unfortunately for them, a cook on the ship was a member of Cassandra July’s infamous “network.” She reported to Cassandra that Curtis Hummel had made it onto the boat. Cassandra told her to use any means necessary to make sure Curtis didn’t survive the trip.

The cook brought Kurt his warm milk before bed, a part of Curtis Hummel’s bedtime routine, laced with a powerful hallucinogenic that would give Kurt terrifying visions. Of course Kurt had no idea, and he took the milk smiling and thanking the cook.

The ship had run into a storm, and the captain had decided to take measures to ensure the safety of everyone on board, meaning that it would take another day to safely arrive in New York City. The boat was currently rolling, heavy rain fall and large crashing waves making the deck wet and slippery.

“Lucky him, can sleep through anything.” Sam grumbled, throwing a pillow at Blaine, who simply rolled over and continued to snore. Kurt laughed, picking Pavarotti up to get ready for bed.

“Tomorrow we’ll be in New York.” Sam smiled at Kurt, climbing into the top bunk.

“I can’t wait.” Kurt confessed, pulling the covers up. “Goodnight, Sam.”

“Goodnight.” Sam mumbled. Kurt rolled over, Pavarotti curling up next to him. Everyone fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, the drugs started to kick in. Kurt dreamed he was walking through a meadow, with the beautiful woman he’d seen in visions before. She led him through flowers, smiling and beckoning him to hurry. On the ship, Kurt got out of bed, smiling. He started walking out to the deck. Pavarotti tried to follow, but was unable to get up the rain-slicked steps. He barked in worry, trying to get Kurt’s attention to no avail.

Kurt still thought he was walking through an idyllic, sunny meadow, with the lovely woman from his past. On the deck of the ship, he stumbled on the rain-and-ocean slicked surface, sliding towards the edge of the ship.

Pavarotti ran back into the room, barking loudly and frantically. Blaine groaned, cracking his eyes open.

“What do you want, mutt? Be quiet.” Blaine grumbled, turning over. Pavarotti barked, grabbing Blaine’s blanket and pulling it away. Blaine sat up, glaring at the dog.

“What are you…?” Blaine looked over to where Kurt was supposed to be sleeping, and saw only an empty bed. “ _Kurt_.”

Blaine shot up, running to the deck of the ship. The entire vessel was rolling in the waves, while the rain relentlessly beat down, and the wind howled.

“Kurt!” Blaine yelled, looking around desperately for any sign of the man.

Kurt stood up, climbing onto the edge of the ship. He grabbed a rope, thinking it was a tree branch. In his vision, the woman had jumped into a warm lake, already occupied by the kind-looking man that also appeared in Kurt’s visions.

“Jump in! Come on, don’t be scared!” The man called, smiling and waving. Kurt smiled and waved back.

“Kurt!” Blaine called out, finally spotting him at the ship’s edge. “Kurt!”

Kurt leaned forward, almost slipping off the edge of the ship. He gripped the rope, smiling down at the couple he thought was below. Suddenly the vision changed, the man and woman transforming into terrifying creatures.

“Jump.” The monsters called out. Kurt shrieked, as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back.

“Kurt! Kurt, wake up!” Blaine pulled him to safety on the deck of the ship. Kurt gasped, waking up. The vision faded, and Kurt burst into tears. He clung to Blaine, sobbing.

“It’s okay. You’re okay, I’ve got you.” Blaine whispered, rubbing Kurt’s back. He led the other man back down to the room, locking the door. “It’s okay.”

Blaine watched Kurt, not attempting to fall back asleep until he was sure Kurt was resting peacefully. Kurt finally fell asleep, and Blaine smiled, laying back.

**~/~**

In New York City, Burt Hummel sat through yet another awful man claiming to be his son. The man certainly knew enough about Curtis Hummel’s life, and looked almost enough like him to be believable. But Burt knew better. The man was a fraud, just like all the others.

“Yes, and we would spend summers by the lake, and catch fish to eat.” Burt sighed. “That’s enough.”

Rachel looked at Burt, frowning. She hurried the younger man out. “Sorry, terribly sorry. You’re not him.” The man left in a huff. Rachel went back into the house, trying to seem cheerful.

“Clearly that wasn’t him, but I’m sure the next one-”

“No.” Burt stood. “No more. I don’t want to get my hopes up again. Don’t bring me any more boys.”

**~/~**

Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Pavarotti arrived at Rachel’s house the next morning. Sam ran up to the gate, shouting to the windows.

“Rachel!”

Rachel ran out, hugging Sam, a huge, genuine smile on her face. “Sam! What are you doing here?”

“I’ve brought Curtis Hummel, to reunite with his father.” Sam pulled Kurt forward. Rachel looked Kurt over, tilting her head as she studied him.

“Well, he certainly _looks_ like he could be Curtis. Come inside, I want to ask you a few questions. Nothing too difficult.”

Kurt nodded, smiling at her. The three men went into the house, Blaine slamming the door before Pavarotti could get in. The dog whined, jumping up to the window to watch.

Hours passed, Kurt answering all of Rachel’s questions with ease. Rachel smiled, standing.

“I only have one more question. It’s a bit strange, but bear with me. How did you and the Senator get out of the house that terrible night?”

Blaine looked up, meeting Sam’s eyes. Neither of them had told Kurt anything about that night.

“There was a boy.” Kurt frowned. “A boy from the kitchen. He…he opened a wall…”

Blaine’s brow furrowed. There was no way Kurt could have known that. It wasn’t possible, unless…

“I’m sorry. Boys opening walls, that’s ridiculous.” Kurt laughed.

“That’s fine.” Rachel turned to Sam, who also stood. Blaine looked at Kurt, the realization of who he really was hitting him like an out-of-control train. Blaine stumbled backwards, running out of the room.

“Well, did he pass?” Sam asked Rachel.

“He answered all the questions…” Rachel answered, hesitating.

“You did it, you passed!” Sam pulled Kurt up, twirling him around the room in a quick dance.

“Yes, but I’m afraid the Senator won’t see him.” Rachel spoke up, stopping Sam mid-spin.

“Why not? We have to see him.” Sam looked at Rachel.

“The Senator won’t allow it. He doesn’t want to see any more boys.” Rachel sighed. She looked at Sam, then at Kurt, who had passed the test with ease. “Do you boys enjoy the theater?”

Sam nodded, slowly, while Kurt’s entire face lit up.

“Well, the Senator tries to see a play at least once a month. He doesn’t like the musicals as much, but I’ve convinced him that avoiding Broadway all together is not good PR for a New York Senator. We’re seeing _All The Way_ Saturday evening.” Rachel looked at Sam, hoping he would take the hint.

“What do you say, Curtis? Want to go see a show?” Sam turned to Kurt, who nodded, grinning. Sam cheered, hugging Rachel again, then running out to find Blaine.

“We did it! He was perfect! $100,000!” Sam cheered. Blaine looked at him.

“Sam, he _is_ Curtis.”

“I know, I almost believed it myself!”

“No, Sam-”

Blaine stopped, seeing Kurt come out of the house. He was smiling so wide, barely able to contain his excitement.

“Rachel wants to take us shopping! Shopping in New York City, can you believe it?” Kurt grinned, dashing back into the house. Sam followed him inside. Blaine watched them, knowing full well that once Kurt and the Senator met, Blaine would lose Kurt forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter. Many thanks to everyone who left kudos, and everyone reading.


	4. New York Holds the Key (To Your Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally in New York City, Kurt hopes to meet the Senator and embrace his destiny. But will a shocking revelation damage Kurt and Blaine's relationship forever?

Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Rachel spent all day Friday and Saturday sightseeing in New York, Kurt and Rachel taking every opportunity to dash into the high-end clothing stores to buy Kurt new clothes. Sam joined in every now and then, usually ending up with all the bags, while Blaine stayed back, trying to act like everything was still the same, though he knew it was not.

Kurt, the raggedy orphan who had into Blaine’s life almost two weeks ago, was actually Curtis Hummel, the long-lost of Senator Burt Hummel. And as soon as Burt and Kurt were reunited, Kurt wouldn’t need Blaine around to help him anymore.

Kurt noticed Blaine’s strange behavior, and tried to get Blaine excited about being in New York. The four had dinner together, then went to a club, Kurt excitedly dancing with men and women. Blaine watched Kurt dance, lifting his martini up to toast Kurt’s new life.

“This time tomorrow, you’ll be where you’ve always belonged.” Blaine finished the drink in one gulp.

Saturday evening came, and Kurt, Blaine, and Sam all got ready to go to the theater. Kurt decided to arrive with Rachel, so Blaine and Sam went ahead without them. They waited outside the theater for the others to arrive, Blaine sighing.

“Why are you acting so worried? We’re almost there!” Sam reassured Blaine.

“Sam, we’re not lying to anyone. Kurt really is Curtis Hummel. I was the boy, the one in the kitchen. I opened the wall.”

“Then we aren’t conning a lonely man, we’re reuniting a family.” Sam smiled.

A town car rolled up, Rachel and Kurt emerging. Rachel wore a white coat over a pink dress, while Kurt’s black coat concealed most of his outfit. Rachel hooked arms with Sam, the two going inside. Kurt smiled at Blaine, his nerves clear. Blaine took his hand, smiling in reassurance.

Blaine checked their coats, turning back to Kurt. Kurt had started to climb up the stairs, and turned back to wait for Blaine. Blaine’s jaw dropped seeing what Kurt was wearing. A slim-cut, deep blue, Calvin Klein suit, complete with matching bow tie.

“Wow.” Blaine smiled, walking up to meet Kurt. They went to the box Rachel had gotten for them, Sam already there.

“Look, over there. The Senator.” Sam pointed to a box across from their own, where Rachel sat next to an older, bald man. Kurt gulped, twisting his program in his hands.

The play started, but Kurt could barely focus on it. He twisted his program into a ball, then started folding and unfolding it. Once Kurt started tearing the program into little pieces, Blaine took his hand, rubbing small circles on the back of it with his thumb.

“Don’t worry.” Blaine whispered.

Intermission came, Blaine leading Kurt to the Senator’s box.

“Wait out here, I need to introduce you properly.” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand, knocking on the door. Rachel opened it, grinning at both men.

“Tell the Senator that I’ve found his son.” Blaine winked at Rachel. She nodded, then went back into the private box. Blaine followed her, indicating to Kurt to wait outside.

“Sir, there’s a man here to see you. He says he’s found your son.” Rachel started, indicating Blaine.

“No, no more.” Burt shook his head, not looking at Blaine.

“Sir…” Rachel looked back at Blaine.

“I’m done, Rachel. Send him away.”

Rachel walked back to Blaine, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Blaine.”

Blaine walked past her, right up to the Senator.

“I’m sorry, Sir, but I’m not leaving. You need to see him, he’s your son!” Blaine said, sitting next to Burt.

“I’m sorry, young man, but I will not see whoever you’ve dressed up to look the part.” Burt stood, looking at Blaine. “I know you. You’re that con man, Blaine Anderson. You had a plan to trick some poor man into thinking he was my son, and cheat me out of the $100,000 reward.”

From where he stood outside the door, Kurt heard every word. He gasped, tears forming in the corners in the corners of his eyes. Blaine used him?

“I promise, I’m not lying to you. The man outside _is_ your son.” Blaine pleaded with the Senator. Burt turned away.

“Get out of my sight.”

“Sir-”

“Out, now! Security!” Burt called. A pair of burly men appeared, forcefully escorting Blaine out of the private box. Blaine stumbled, running into Kurt.

“Was it all a lie?” Kurt glared at Blaine, willing himself not to cry.

“Kurt…”

“Were you just _using_ me?” Kurt’s voice wavered.

“I… at first, but then you-” Blaine tried to explain, but Kurt wouldn’t hear it. He ran back down the hallway, betrayed.

Blaine didn’t leave with Kurt and Sam, choosing to wait outside for the Senator. Blaine was going to reunite the Hummels no matter what.

The Senator emerged from the theater, walking up to his personal town car. Blaine snuck into the driver’s seat as the actual closed the Senator’s door. He sped down the street, towards the house were Kurt was staying.

“Ryder! Slow down!” Burt shouted, gripping the seat as Blaine took a turn much too fast.

“I’m not Ryder, and I’m not slowing down. Not until you listen.” Blaine turned onto the street where Kurt was staying.

“You! Stop, stop this car! Let me out!” Burt shouted, panicked. Blaine ignored him, parking in front of the house.

“Just go up and talk to him, please.” Blaine said, opening the door. Burt glared at Blaine, so much like one of Kurt’s glares. He walked past Blaine, and into the house.

Kurt was packing his bags, dressed in a pair of pajamas. He heard someone walk up the stairs, and sighed.

“Go away, Blaine.”

“I’m not sure who you think I am, but I’m certainly not that man.” Burt chuckled.

Kurt turned, gasping at seeing the Senator. “Sir, I’m sorry, I thought-”

“I know.” The Senator walked up to Kurt, studying him. “You certainly look like my son.”

“I never wanted to lie to anyone.” Kurt muttered, rubbing the New York pin he held in his hand.

“What is that?” Burt asked. Kurt handed him the pin. Burt looked at it, eyes widening. “Where did you get this?”

“I’ve had for as long as I can remember.” Kurt looked at Burt.

“I gave it to Curtis that night. Together in New York City.”

“You promised… you said you wouldn’t leave me behind.” Kurt whispered.

Burt looked at the man standing in front of him. “Curtis?”

“That night, you gave me that pin, and we were happy. And then-” Kurt stopped, his eyes misting. “I remember. I remember everything.”

“Curtis. My son.” Burt pulled Kurt into a hug, shaking with a combination of pure happiness and grief that his son had to grow up without him.

“Dad.” Kurt clung to the Senator, finally letting himself cry. “I call myself Kurt, now.”

The Senator laughed. From the street, Blaine watched the reunion. He smiled, then turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the finish everyone. A huge thank you to everyone who has been reading this fic, I love you all.


	5. A Perfect Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt confronts the last enemy from his past.

Cassie July threw a wine bottle at the wall. Every news outlet had the same headline: _Curtis Hummel Returns Home; Senator Hummel Reunited with Long Lost Son_.

It wasn’t fair. Her sister was dead, but her family was still happy. Cassie had worked too hard to let this happen. She had to do something, she had to ruin that happiness.

“Brody! Pack a bag. We’re going to New York.”

“Cassie, come on. Can’t you let it go?” Brody sighed. Cassandra turned and glared at him. He held his hands in resignation. They were going to New York to kill Kurt Hummel, whether Brody wanted to or not.

**~/~**

Blaine stood in the Senator’s private office, looking at a briefcase full of $100 bills. Senator Hummel had called him back to the house, to accept his reward. Blaine thanked the Senator, but shook his head.

“I can’t take your money, Sir.”

“You were the boy in the kitchen that night. You saved both our lives, and you returned my son to me, but you don’t want any reward?” Burt half-smiled at the man. “What is it you _do_ want?”

“Something you can’t give me. Goodbye, Sir.” Blaine grabbed his jacket, turning to leave.

“Where are you going?” Burt made no move to keep him from leaving, but his tone conveyed his wish that Blaine reconsider.

“Back home.” Blaine tried to smile, but found he couldn’t. He walked out of the room, bumping into Sam.

“You’re really leaving.” Sam had been given a job in the Senator’s security detail, assigned specifically to protect Kurt. He wore the black and gray outfit with pride.

“There’s nothing for me here.”

“You don’t have to go.”

“Yes I do. Goodbye, old friend.” Blaine hugged Sam, the taller man squeezing him tight. Blaine patted Sam’s back, and heard a bark below him.

“I’ll miss you too, mutt.” Blaine leaned down to pet Pavarotti, who now wore a leather collar and tags signaling he belonged to Kurt. Pavarotti whined.

“You’re still here.” Kurt stood at the top of the stairs, frowning. Sam grabbed Pavarotti and walked out of the room, not wanting to intrude on the scene that was bound to develop.

“I was just leaving.” Blaine muttered.

“With your money, and your lies.”

“I won’t miss you, at all.”

“I won’t miss you, either.”

Both men were lying. Blaine looked up at Kurt, wanting to tell him everything, how he felt, how he could never take the money, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Blaine turned, and walked away. Kurt watched him leave, then turned and ran back up the stairs.

**~/~**

Cassandra and Brody arrived in New York City that night. Cassie made a few calls to local members of her network, and set up a plan to trap and kill Kurt Hummel. Brody watched her make all these plans, feeling more and more unsettled by Cassandra’s actions.

Still, there was nothing he could do to stop her. She was going to kill Kurt Hummel.

**~/~**

The Senator threw a party to celebrate the return of his son, a grand spectacle like those he would host back when his wife still lived. Before the party was to begin, Burt presented Kurt with a pale blue silk tie, complete with a silver and diamond tie pin.

“I was going to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday, so it’s coming a little late.” Burt joked. Kurt grinned, hugging his Dad, and putting the tie on.

“It’s the best gift I’ve ever received.”

“What about the Marc Jacobs’ suit Blaine bought you?”

“That boring thing? It doesn’t matter. Besides, Blaine will be buying clothes for plenty of other men, with all that money.” Kurt huffed, playing with the tie.

“What do you mean?”

“The reward money.”

“Kurt. He didn’t take the money.” Burt lay on a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

“He didn’t?” Kurt looked at his Dad.

“No.”

“I- I have to-” Kurt stammered.

“It’s okay. Go.” Burt smiled at his son.

“I love you, Dad.” Kurt hugged his Dad tight. Kurt broke the hug, looking back at the party crowd that had filled in. This was his life, wasn’t it?

“I need some time, to think.” Kurt tugged on the tie, loosening it a bit.

“Of course. I’ll still be here.” Burt watched his son walk outside to back garden. Sam walked up to follow Kurt outside, but Burt held him back.

Outside, Kurt paced, looking up at the night sky. He heard a bark in the distance.

“Pavarotti?” Another bark, then a whine. Kurt walked towards the sound, and into the Senator’s elaborate hedge maze. “Pavarotti!”

The dog barked again, further away still. Kurt ran through the maze, knowing how to get to the other end from his Dad, but concerned that Pavarotti had gotten lost within.

“Pavarotti! Come here, boy!” Kurt looked around, finally spotting the dog near the other end of the maze. Kurt ran towards him, and Pavarotti barked, running out of the maze and towards the pedestrian bridge that connected the property to the street. Kurt followed him, finally catching up to the dog. He scooped Pavarotti up, scratching his stomach.

“Come on, you silly dog.” Kurt turned to walk back to the party.

“Leaving so soon, Kurt?”

Kurt turned, seeing a well-dressed, blonde woman standing on the bridge. A man, about Kurt’s age stood behind her, looking worried. Kurt frowned. She hadn’t been there a moment ago.

“Who are you?” Kurt looked at the woman. She smiled, both sweetly and menacingly.

“Don’t you remember me, Curtis? I’d think that night would be fresh in your mind. Out of everything that happened, I had hoped that you would remember.” The woman stepped closer to him, and more into the light of the lamp on the bridge.

“Cassandra July.” Kurt gasped.

**~/~**

Blaine stood in line to buy a train ticket back to Lima, and out of New York City forever. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, feeling a piece of paper in one. It was the drink receipt from the night he’d spent with Kurt, Sam, and Rachel, at the club. He didn’t why he’d kept it, until he turned it over. Kurt had doodled Pavarotti wearing a crown on the back, and had drunkenly told Blaine to keep the first “Kurt Hummel Original.” Blaine smiled at the memory, putting the receipt into his pocket.

“You’re next.” The woman behind him nudged him in the back. Blaine looked at the ticket seller, then back at the impatient line of people behind him. He smiled at the woman.

“Actually, you’re next.” Blaine walked out of the station, and towards Senator Hummel’s house.

**~/~**

“How nice to see you again, Curtis.” Cassandra stepped towards him again. Kurt stepped back, but she rushed forward, grabbing his tie. She pulled him towards her, a knife in her other hand. Kurt pulled the tie undone, running from her. Cassandra dropped the tie, grinning as she saw Kurt move towards the edge of the bridge. She pressed a button on her phone. Instantly, a small set of bombs went off, breaking the edge of the bridge where Kurt stood, causing it to tip towards the river below. Kurt screamed, grabbing the broken edge.

“Goodbye, Curtis Hummel.” Cassandra grabbed him, intent on throwing him into the rushing water below.

Suddenly she reeled back, dropping Kurt, who grabbed onto the edge again. He looked up to see Blaine, who had punched Cassandra.

“Blaine!” Kurt yelled. Blaine ran up to him, pulling him to safety. “If we get out of this alive remind me-”

“Yeah, you can thank me later.” Blaine pushed Kurt aside as Cassie raised her gun to them both.

“You aren’t making it out of here alive.” She spoke calmly, pointing the gun right at Kurt.

“No!” Blaine shouted. Cassie pulled the triggered, just as Brody shoved her. She missed Kurt, but the bullet grazed Blaine’s side. He fell.

“Brody! What are you doing?” Cassandra shrieked.

“I can’t let you do this!” Brody grabbed the gun from her. The two struggled, Brody wrestling the gun free. It slid towards Kurt, who picked it up.

“You!” Kurt shouted. Cassandra turned to him, and Brody ran.

“You killed my mother.” Kurt pointed the gun at Cassandra.

“You’re not going to shoot me, Curtis.”

“It’s Kurt, actually.” Kurt pulled the trigger. Cassandra staggered backwards, falling over the edge of the bridge, and into the river. Kurt dropped the gun, running to Blaine.

“Blaine! Blaine, please.” Kurt cradled his head, pleading to Blaine to show some sign of life. Blaine didn’t move.

“No, no _please_.” Kurt sobbed, his vision blurring. Blaine let out a soft groan of pain.

“Blaine!” Kurt hugged him tight, his tears of sorrow turning to tears of joy.

“Ah, ah, ow. Careful.” Blaine laughed, pushing Kurt off his wound. Kurt gasped at the blood.

“You need to go to a hospital.”

“Hey, I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Kurt smiled at Blaine. They leaned towards each other, lips ghosting over the others, when Pavarotti barked. He held Kurt’s tie in his mouth, the pin fastened to the end.

“Where’d you get that?” Blaine asked.

“My father gave it to me.” Kurt confessed, taking the tie from Pavarotti.

“Oh. I guess you’ll want to go back to him.” Blaine looked at him. Kurt looked from the tie, back to Blaine, and smiled.

**~/~**

A letter arrived for Senator Hummel from the hospital, written by Kurt.

_Dear Dad,_

_Blaine is getting patched up, and we’ll be able to leave soon. Don’t worry, we’re both fine. Tell Sam he’s getting a break from watching me for a little while. Blaine and I are taking some time to our selves, but we won’t be gone long. I love him, Dad, but I love you too, and I couldn’t leave you forever._

Burt smiled, setting the letter down. It had arrived with the blue tie, and diamond tie pin. Rachel picked the letter up, reading it.

“How romantic! They’re going to take a trip together.” Rachel sighed dreamily. “It’s a perfect ending.”

“No,” Burt smiled. “It’s a perfect beginning.”

**~/~**

On a boat, going from Manhattan to Boston, Kurt and Blaine danced to the music of the onboard band. Blaine pulled Kurt close, and the two finally kissed. Pavarotti whined from where he was watching them, but both men ignored the dog for once. They had their happily ever after, at last.

From where he stood on the Brooklyn Bridge, Brody watched Kurt and Blaine dance and kiss. He smiled, and walked away from them, to a new life in New York City. It was really a new beginning, for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT KIDS! As always, a huge thank you to everyone who has left Kudos, and an equally big thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you all had a good time reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> Cassie July's connection to Elizabeth Hummel will be explained in the next chapter.


End file.
